


Again and Again

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Nute and Rune are alone in a CIS Battleship. Nute has a bad dream and wakes up in the middle of the night...
Relationships: Nute Gunray/Rune Haako
Kudos: 5





	Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend that hasn't a profile here yet. We had the inspiration together. Here you are :)

Nute woke up in the middle of the night. His body was swimming in his sweat. He immediately threw away his covers, irritated.

A nightmare woke him up. He dreamt of loosing power in the Seperatist council, dreamt of being humiliated and raped by his bosses and superiors, because he's a sick man.

Yes, sick. He has feelings that he shouldn't and it makes him feel like a rag...

"Fuck... I'm unnatural...." He said and buried his face in his palms.

He stood up from his bed and went to the kitchen. He kicked a chair that was in his way and went straight to the shelf with the alcoholic beverages. He grabbed a spirit, made in Takodana, very strong, and took a long sip from the bottle.

He drowned himself in his thoughts. Obsessive thoughts that he endures everyday. They eat him bit to bit, leaving nothing in his brain at the end. He becomes consumed by them.

He drank a whole bottle. He felt dazed so he threw himself on a chair.

Rune heard the sound of a body falling on wood and he got terrified. He quickly got up, and while with half-closed eyes, he run towards the direction the sound came from.

He was guided in the kitchen. The automatic door opened and revealed a half-naked Nute swearing and murmuring nonsense and pieces of a broken bottle lying on the floor, while the almost nonexistent light from the kitchen devices and shutdown droids lit them and made them look like crystals.

On the contrary to the beautiful scene, Nute looked like a mess.

Rune, frustrated, ran to him and supported his head with his hand. "Sir, are you ok?" His worried tone was clear in Nute's hearing organs, and it made him feel even worse.

First, he hated being pitied and second, he hated how Rune's actions caused him to fall deeper in love with him.

"Yes! I'm fine! Leave me!" He harshly said.

"But, you are in a terrible condition, sir! Please, allow me to--"

"I said leave, Haako. What don't you understand?!"

"Sir..." Rune frowned.

"It's an order. Now, before we have any consequences!" He groaned with his drunk voice.

Rune lowered his head and turned to leave. But then, something made him stop where he was, and returned to Nute, determined.

"No. I'm not going to leave you like that!" He said, and his eyes teared up.

"What are you trying to do, Haako?! Get on my nerves?! Because you did it right!!" Nute yelled, and almost woke up the sleeping droids in the otherwise emptied Trade Federation Battleship.

Rune tried not to bend over and cry, thus he stayed silent in front of Gunray.

"You are leaving me... No choice..." The younger Neimoidian admitted.

And suddenly, with a clumsy move, he stood up and kissed him on his lips.

This was the last thing that passed from Rune's thoughts. But he didn't care.

He didn't care about the alcohol's taste either, because his boss's lips felt amazing.

Nute grabbed his waist to support himself. Rune gently touched Nute's face and stroked his cheecks.

A tear ran down on Nute's chin. He didn't pay attention to it at all.

But Rune stopped and asked him. "What is wrong, sir?" His voice full of concern and sympathy.

"N- nothing... Come here now, I want to kiss you more!"

"Me too, but I won't rest until I know what is bothering you..."

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"But why?"

"Please, Rune... I don't want to hurt you, again. Better leave this here..."

"No. I'm not going to let you do what you want again! And I don't care if you are my superior or not!... I just want you to be happy.... Tell me and we'll solve this together..."

Nute paused to think. He hesitated a lot to let Rune know his sensitive matter. But eventually thought, he wouldn't have anything to lose.

"Sigh... First of all, let's sit down..." One of the very few moments when he calms down first before he talks. Rune obeyed him and took a chair too. He placed it in front of Nute's and sat, ready to listen.

"Well, you see... You are my problem, Haako..."

The older one's eyes widened to hearing Nute's confession. "... Why?..."

"Well... Don't worry, you haven't done anything... It's me... Well, I know it sounds complicated as I say it, but it really isn't..."

"Take your time, sir." Rune extended a hand and lightly brushed his shoulder.

"Quit that... And listen... I have started having... Unnatural feelings towards you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Feelings no man should have towards another..."

Rune raised an eyebrow at first, but then, he understood what his boss meant. His confused grimace turned to a comforting and empathetic, calm smile. "Oh, sir..." He ignored Nute's orders about physical contact and hugged him.

"I am unnatural, Rune... And what have I told you about, ew, lovey dovey actions?!"

"No, sir. You are not unnatural. And, no, I won't stop it, because I know that you like it... Let us older men know a thing or two more..." Rune said quietly and winked.

"What did you say?..."

"You are not unnatural."

"Again?"

"You are not unnatural, you can love men too, sir."

Coming from Rune's mouth, it sounded like music to Nute. He wanted to hear it for a thousand times.

"Say it again!" He commanded cheerfully while he stood up, grabbed him and started kissing him all over.

"You are, ah... Not unnatural, sir!!" Rune tried to utter, but it was difficult when Nute was kissing and nibbling his neck.

He felt two cold hands under his robe, trying to find his chest and rib area. The temperature contrast of Nute's hands and his warm body sent shivers to his skin.

"Mmmgh, sir!"

"Tell me how solidly natural I am, Haako!" Nute exclaimed as their lips were still locked.

"You are the most natural man ever, sir!!"

"Yes, yes! How manly am I??" He asked while he grabbed him and lifted him in the table.

"The manliest man, sir!! Ah, please.... Pleaughm....... Ah! Not there..."

"You don't tell me what to do." Nute said and lifted the fabric of Rune's robes. He revealed his already hard and leaking cock.

Rune was shy and averted his gaze. "Please, sir..."

"I will show no mercy!" He said and started stroking Rune's member while he kissed his lips and neck.

"You, don't stop saying it!! You hear me?!" Nute groaned while his neck was buried in his neck.

"You're not unnatural, sir!! You are..... Not, ah, ..... Un.... Natural....."

Rune continued saying it to please his boss, even when he grabbed him and threw him on the bed, even when he started jackhammering his hole with power, until the bed was squeaking. And as typical as he is, he was still asking him to say it, even if both were out of breath.

At a point, Rune burst in tears and started sobbing. Although he had done this with Gunray before, this time was heavenly for a reason. Was it Nute's vulnerability and constant need for validation? Was it his fierceness? Was it his own craving?

"What the heck is wrong with you now?!" Nute asked furiously.

"I'm... Sorry, sir.... But please, don't stop!"

"I won't, but you shouldn't either!! What am I not, we said??"

"You're not unnatural, sir!... Aaaaaah, I'm fin--" Rune couldn't say a word as he came on his stomach.

"Why so quick, you little softie?!" Nute said, faking anger and continued pounding in him and asking him to praise him and say the phrase.

And the party wasn't over until early in the morning, when they got so tired, they slept on each other.

When Rune realised what had happened, he calmly tried to move the still sleeping Nute to the side. He took a shower and dressed himself up.

Later, when Nute woke up, he found breakfast on his night table and a smiling Rune sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. He felt his hand stroking his cheek.

"You are beautiful... I don't deserve you..." He said with a broken voice, as he remembered how awful he had behaved towards him last night.

"Why do you say such things, sir?..."

"Because I'm terrible in every aspect..."

"Nonsense... You just haven't found it yet..."

"Really?"

"Sure!" Rune said and kissed his temple. "Drink a glass of Meiloorun juice now, it'll strengthen you. Remember, we have a lot of work today."

"Aaah, kriff, here we go again..." Nute said and grabbed the glass.

A new day started in the Galaxy far far away...


End file.
